


Stars and Love

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stargazing, do people even read tags, enjoy the fic, enjoy your, im evil, it would be a shame if i decided to change that, ive written so much fluff recently, let me know if you do, muhahaha, pure fluff, so yeah um, this is really sweet guys, whil you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Logan loves the stars and his boyfriends.





	Stars and Love

“Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?” Said Patton, laying on top of the blanket above the ground, surrounded by his loves.

“Definitely.” Said Virgil taking in the beauty of the night sky. He was currently laying next to Patton, who had Logan on top of him and Roman on his other side.

They were cuddled up under the night sky, watching the beautiful stars. It was a clear night and you could see so many stars.

“There absolutely breathtaking.” Sighed Roman, he then looked over at the other three. “Though not as breathtaking as you, my loves.”

Patton blushed and Virgil mumbled “Shut up” under his breath but blush was evident on his face as well.

They looked down at Logan who was too lost in his own little world to notice the flirting going on but the others didn't mind.

Logan always got like this when he saw the stars, astronomy was always one of his favorite things. He could go on and on about space facts and he loved stargazing as he could just stare at the stars and get lost in his head for a bit. It was rejuvenating.

And with the warmth of the others around him it was fantastic.

Eventually it would get too chilly outside and the others would go back inside and cuddle up again. Later Logan would tell them space facts and be almost glowing because he got to relax with the stars. Later Virgil and him would groan but smile at Patton's space puns and Roman's space themed nicknames and flirting. Later it would be amazing as well because they are all together.

But for now under the stars, with the warmth of his loved ones around him, it was nearly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
